Playing with faith
by XxwhitechocolatexX
Summary: Mijn eerste Fallen cover over een meisje genaamd Jessamine die een speciale toekomst heeft. Wat nou als iedereen zijn toekomst al van te voren bepaald zou zijn er er plotseling mensen verschijnen in jouw leven die er eigenlijk helemaal niet in horen te zitten? Ben jij degene die de onverwachtte keuze maakt tussen leven en dood, of zijn zij dat?


Hoofdstuk 1

"Mevrouw Altwood! Wilt u alstublieft ook voor één keer het respect opbrengen om eens niet tijdens mijn les in slaap te vallen? Het is namelijk aardig beledigend aan het worden! Zo saai zijn mijn lessen nou ook weer niet!"

Snel schrok ik wakker. Waar was ik? Ik staarde naar de man die voor mijn neus stond. Hij keek me met een boos gezicht en zijn handen in zijn zij aan. Oja... Ik wist het al weer. Wiskunde. Nee hè? Toch niet alweer! Hoe vaak was ik in slaap gevallen bij de lessen van die man? Hij kon zeggen wat hij wilde maar ik vond hem een échte professional. Misschien moest hij eens spreekuurtjes organiseren voor mensen met slaap problemen. Wedden dat ze na het eerste kwartier al van hun kwaaltje af zijn?

"Nou? Krijg ik nog antwoord of niet?" Meneer Jameson leek nu wel erg geïrriteerd dus leek het me verstandig om deze keer maar antwoord te geven.

"Meneer u had het net toch over de stellingen met x? U zei dat we ze zo goed zouden moeten kennen dat we ze zouden kunnen dromen en toen dacht ik: nou laten we dat maar eens uitproberen."

Het hoofd van meneer Jameson waarvan de normale kleur rood was liep nu paars aan.

"Ik ben niet gediend van zulke antwoorden mevrouw Altwood Gaat u zich maar melden!"

Ik slaakte een diepe zucht. Dit was al de zoveelste keer. Mevrouw Canabella zou niet blij zijn. Ik gooide mijn boeken in mijn tas en sjokte het lokaal uit terwijl meneer Jameson me nog steeds met een woedende blik aan keek. Toen ik net de deur uit was gooide hij hem met een klap achter me dicht. Ik keek even chagrijnig om en zag hoe meneer Jameson terug liep naar het bord en verder ging waar hij mee bezig was geweest voordat hij me uit mijn vredige droomwereld had gehaald.

Ik gooide mijn tas over mijn schouder en liep door de gangen van mijn nieuwe school richting het lokaaltje waar ik tot nu toe de meeste tijd van mijn nieuwe school carrière had doorgebracht. Het kantoortje van mevrouw Canabella. De school psychiater.

Direct toen ik nieuw op school was aangekomen hadden ze me al naar haar doorverwezen. Logisch eigenlijk. Ik was een puber van 16 met gedragsproblemen uit een pleeg gezin. Psychiaters zijn meestal wel de eerste mensen die we zien op onze nieuwe school. Mijn vorige school had me aangezien voor een ramp en me van school gestuurd. Ook wel logisch als je bedacht dat ik op onverklaarbare wijze de kunst projecten van anderen uit mijn klas in de brand had gezet.

De brand alleen al was al een rede om iemand van school te trappen, maar het wordt pas helemaal een goed idee als de "brand aanstichtster" ontkent dat ze de brand had aangestoken. Urenlang heb ik in het kantoor van de directeur gezeten. Telkens heb ik mijn verhaal verteld en telkens wilde zij mij niet geloven. Oké ik snap dat het moeilijk is om niet te geloven dat het hele kunst lokaal vanzelf in brand is gevlogen, maar hoe had ik een brand willen stichten zonder iets waarmee je dat kon?

Ik heb ze lang genoeg zitten vertellen dat ik ook niet wist hoe het kon dat alles ineens in de brand vloog toen ik alleen bij de projecten was, maar blijkbaar vonden ze mijn verhaal niet geloofwaardig genoeg of vonden ze het slecht voor de reputatie van hun school als ze een leerling die op onverklaarbare wijze een brand had gesticht gewoon op school lieten. Dus werd ik van school getrapt. Thuis was het niet veel beter.

Ik ben al sinds mijn geboorte van pleeg gezinnen gewisseld, maar sinds mijn elfde ben ik bij de familie Jackson gebleven. Ik dacht dat ze hetzelfde waren als de rest. Mensen die je in huis laten omdat ze denken dat je een probleem kind bent. Omdat ze dan denken dat ze iets goeds doen voor de maatschappij. Omdat ze denken dat ze je gedrag wel weer op de rails kunnen krijgen. Dat je toch niet zo'n ernstig geval bent als iedereen zegt. Dat het hen wel lukt.

Tuurlijk. Dat zeiden ze allemaal. En allemaal is het ze niet gelukt. Geen enkele familie waar ik bij gewoond heb is het gelukt om me te laten gedragen zoals "normale" kinderen. Bij geen van hen voelde ik me ooit thuis of op mijn gemak totdat ik bij mijn nieuwe familie aankwam. De enige echte familie die ik ooit gehad heb. De enige mensen die echt om me gegeven leken te hebben en me niet wilden veranderen.

Het waren mensen die me accepteerden zoals ik was en mijn gedrag alleen probeerden te verbeteren of me mijn eigen gedrag probeerden te laten beheersen. Nooit hebben ze gezegd dat ze me zouden veranderen. Daarom vond ik van het begin al dat ze anders waren. Ik voelde me eindelijk thuis en geliefd. Ik hield van deze mensen en ik wist dat zij ook oprecht van mij hielden, maar dat zou snel veranderen als ik zo doorging. Dan zouden ze veranderen in de families waar ik eerst geweest was.

Dit was al mijn vierde verwijdering deze maand. Als ik zo doorging zou ik ook nog van deze school verwijderd worden. En ze hadden al zo hun best gedaan om me ergens aangenomen te laten worden. Ik wist (door hun geklaag tegen mij) dat het heel lastig was om een kind met "onverklaarbare brandstichting" in haar dossier aangenomen te laten worden op een nieuwe school.

Als ik niet op zou passen zou ik straks weer een nieuwe school moeten zoeken en op een andere school opnieuw aangenomen worden met weer een verwijdering erbij leek me erg moeilijk dus ben ik nu maar van plan om me te gedragen. Ik kan niks beloven. Ik zal het in ieder geval proberen.

Voordat ik naar het kantoor van mevrouw Canabella zou gaan ging ik toch nog even snel naar het toilet. Ik liep naar binnen en steunde met mijn beide handen op een wasbak. Ik draaide de kraan open en gooide wat water in mijn gezicht. Ik staarde naar mijn eigen gezicht in de slecht schoongemaakte spiegel.

Ik zag er helemaal niet uit als een probleemkind. Mijn zwartbruine haar was licht krullend en kwam tot aan mijn schouder bladen. Mijn ogen waren lichtbruin met een paar groene spikkeltjes en op mijn gezicht had ik wat sproetjes op mijn melkwitte wangen.

Eigenlijk alleen in de zomer, maar door die sproetjes leek ik juist nog vriendelijker en onschuldiger. Ik had geen tatoeages en geen piercings. Ik dronk niet en ik rookte niet. Nee, ik zag er zeker weten niet uit als een probleemkind.

Eerder als een onzeker meisje dat liever op de achtergrond bleef. Maar iedereen kende wel het spreekwoord dat uiterlijk kon bedriegen. Ik zuchtte nog eens diep, wendde toen mijn blik af van de spiegel en zette vol moed koers naar het kantoortje van mevrouw Canabella.

Het leek wel alsof ze op me zat te wachten toen ik op de deur klopte. Binnen twee seconden zwiepte de deur al open en nodigde ze me uit om binnen te komen. Ik was weer in het enige kamertje dat vertrouwd aanvoelde in de koude school. Het kantoortje van mevrouw Canabella was in een mooie bordeaux rode kleur geverfd en had een paar grote ramen langs haar oude eikenhouten bureau.

Ik hield van het daglicht dat door de ramen heen viel, maar mevrouw Canabella deed haar gordijnen altijd net zo ver dicht dat ze haar geruite sfeerlampjes aan kon doen. Hierdoor hing er altijd een knusse sfeer in de kamer door de zwakke gele schijnsels die door de rode geruite kapjes heen kwamen.

Ondanks dat ze wist wat ik kwam doen keek ze me toch weer blij glimlachend aan. Mevrouw Canabella was hoogblond en prachtig verzorgd. Eigenlijk niet de persoon die je zou aanwijzen als school psychiater.

"Was het weer tijd meid?"

Ik knikte moeizaam.

"Wie was het deze keer?"

Dat vond ik het fijne aan mevrouw Canabella. Ze wist dat ik weer wat uitgevreten had en dat ze er problemen mee zou krijgen, maar toch bleef ze vriendelijk.

"Wiskunde." Ik zuchtte diep en keek haar vermoeid aan.

"Ach ja, meneer Jameson heeft inderdaad ook een korter lontje dan de rest van de leraren hè!"

Ik weet het niet zeker, maar volgens mij bedoelde ze het grappig. Ik staarde haar even niet begrijpend aan. Blijkbaar zag mijn gezicht er erg grappig uit, want ze barstte in lachen uit.

"Nou meid het komt eigenlijk ook wel goed uit dat je nu hier bent, want ik moest je nog iets vragen of ja vertellen."

Ik begon me al weer zorgen te maken. Mevrouw Canabella is een heel aardige vrouw, maar soms had ze ideeën... De laatste keer dat ze zoiets tegen me zei had ze een pop gekocht die ze John had genoemd. Als ik weer eens boos binnen kwam stormen, omdat een leraar me eruit had gegooid stond zij direct met "John" voor mijn neus en zei dat ik John mocht slaan om me af te reageren. Ik had haar spottend aangekeken en vroeg waar dit in godsnaam op sloeg.

"Een nieuwe methode om je woede te uiten." Had ze met een zelfverzekerd gezicht gezegd, maar die uitdrukking verdween snel toen ik in lachen uitbarstte.

Ik weet niet wat ze nu van plan is, maar aangezien het de vorige keer ook niet zo'n succes was verwacht ik er niet veel van.

"Ik had afgelopen weekend weer een conferentie waar ik andere school psychiaters heb ontmoet en daar ben ik aan de praat geraakt met een psychiater uit Washington. Hij had een nieuwe vorm van therapie uitgevonden dat heel goed hielp bij mensen die dezelfde soort problemen hadden als jij."

Dat was weer een van de redenen waarom ik mevrouw Canabella zo anders vond dan de meeste psychiaters. Ze had het nooit over dat er iets mis met me was. Ik was nooit het probleem geweest volgens haar. Ik was gewoon een kind mét een probleem. En als dat probleem opgelost was zou ik een net zo normaal kind zijn als alle anderen.

Haar verhaal had me toch een beetje nieuwsgierig gemaakt. Dit klonk in ieder geval al beter dan het "John" idee. Toen ze mijn nieuwsgierige blik zag vervolgde ze snel haar verhaal.

"Hij had jarenlang geprobeerd ieder kind individueel te behandelen, maar toen dat bij bepaalde gevallen niet lukte ging hij op zoek naar een nieuwe tactiek. Hij spitte de dossiers van de kinderen door en kreeg een idee. Hij kwam er achter dat veel kinderen waarbij de individuele therapie niet gewerkt had, iets gemeen hadden. Allemaal hadden ze vroeger iets meegemaakt waardoor ze een probleem hadden gekregen. Er zat van alles tussen. Van jeugdtrauma's tot voormalig bendelid."

"Hij kwam op het idee om deze kinderen bij elkaar in een groep te zetten. In deze groep gingen de kinderen met elkaar praten. Het hoefde niet te zijn over hun verleden of problemen, het kon ook gewoon praten zijn. Praten over waar de kinderen zich over op hun gemak voelden. De band tussen de kinderen werd steeds hechter, omdat ze toch allemaal hetzelfde verleden hadden gehad. Allemaal hadden ze geen goede jeugd gehad en daarom voelden ze zich meer op hun gemak bij mensen die ook geen goede jeugd hadden gehad."

Ze hield even op met haar verhaal en keek me hoopvol aan. "Dus wat ik eigenlijk van plan was ,was om een paar van de kinderen die bij mij nog steeds aanhoudende problemen hebben bij elkaar te zetten. Gewoon om gelijkenis te vinden. Om zich eindelijk eens veilig en geaccepteerd te voelen."

De moed zonk me in de schoenen. Dit meende ze toch niet serieus? Wilde ze nu echt dat ik met andere kinderen die problemen hadden ging praten? Ik vroeg me af of deze therapie wel zin bij mij zou hebben. Ik lachte even kort in mezelf. Zou één therapie überhaupt wel zin hebben bij mij? Want tot nu toe had nog geen enkele geholpen.

"Nou? Wat zou je er van zeggen als ik je ook in een groep zou zetten met mensen met gelijksoortige problemen als die van jou?"

Ik probeerde om een zo veilig mogelijk antwoord te geven.

"Ik wantrouwen het idee een beetje, maar ik wil het wel een kans geven."

En gek genoeg wilde ik het ook nog eens écht proberen. Een klein deeltje in mezelf dacht dat het misschien zelfs wel kon helpen. Zeker nu. Nu had ik het nodig.

Na de laatste bel slenterde ik richting lokaal 132 waar ik mijn eerste "groepstherapie sessie" zou hebben. Ik liep de trap af en vroeg me af met wie mevrouw Canabella me had opgescheept. Misschien wel een jeugdcrimineel. Of een pyromaan. Misschien wel een drugsdealer. Ik kreeg al sombere gedachten van het idee dat deze mensen mij moesten gaan helpen. Laat staan ik hun.

Hoe wilde ik ooit een crimineel gaan helpen? En de pyromaan zou me vast alleen maar willen als "brand sticht maatje". Nee dit beviel me eigenlijk niets. Maar toch moest ik doorzetten. Al was het alleen voor mijn familie. Ik duwde de deur van het lokaal open en zag een groepje jongeren die op stoelen in een kring zaten. Ik kreeg de neiging om mezelf te slaan.

Waarom deed mevrouw Canabella dit? Hoe oud dacht ze dat we waren? Zes? Ik slaakte een zucht en liep naar de groep toe.

"Ah Jessamine daar ben je!" Mevrouw Canabella kwam op haar hoog gehakte blauwe schoentjes naar me toe gehuppeld.

Ik groette haar vriendelijk en toen wees ze me een plekje toe naast een jongen die ongeveer een jaar ouder was dan ik. Ik liep naar de stoel toe, zette mijn tas op de grond, ging zitten en keek de kring rond. Tegenover me zat een meisje met knalrood haar en groene ogen. Ze zag er net zo als ik niet uit als een probleem leerling. Ze leek meer op een meisje dat me aardig geschikt leek voor het cheerleading team.

Ze was van gemiddelde lengte en redelijk smal. Ze droeg een geruite blouse en donkerblauwe jeans waardoor ze een beetje een western look kreeg. Ze zag me kijken en lachte even vriendelijk naar me. Ik lachte even blij terug en keek de kring verder rond.

Naast haar zat een jongen met een lichtblond warrig kapsel. Hij droeg een donker blauwe pull over en had pikzwarte converse sneakers onder zijn lichte spijkerbroek. Hij had chocolade bruine ogen en toen hij zijn haar uit zijn gezicht streek zag ik een klein wit littekentje in de rechter bovenhoek van zijn gezicht.

Ik vond hem er nog steeds redelijk normaal uitzien net zoals het meisje. Volgens mij zat ik in het verkeerde lokaal. Deze mensen leken veel te normaal. Ik had mensen vol met tatoeages en piercings verwacht die onder de wonden of littekens zaten van gevechten die ze gevoerd hadden. Volgens mij keek ik gewoon te veel films.

Ik keek verder de kring rond. Naast de blonde jongen zat mijn buurman. Een jongen met pikzwart haar. Zijn haar was net zo zwart als de schoenen van de blonde jongen. Hij zag er nog het meest dreigend uit van de hele groep. Hij had lichtblauwe ogen en droeg een kettinkje met een houten kruisje eraan. Hij droeg een donker groen T-shirt waardoor zijn witte huid nog witter leek.

Hij leek wel precies het tegenover gestelde te zijn van de blonde jongen. Hij had een licht getinte huid en een vriendelijk gezicht terwijl de jongen naast me geen emotie vertoonde en maar gewoon voor zich uitkeek.

Links van me zat een meisje met een lange lichtbruine paardenstaart. Ze zat met een roze gespikkelde nagelvijl haar nagels te vijlen. Ze zag er erg ongeïnteresseerd uit naar wat er om haar heen gebeurde. Het zag er uit alsof het haar allemaal niets kon schelen. Misschien dacht de rest dat ook wel, maar die deden tenminste iets beter hun best om dat niet te laten weten. Dus dit was mijn praat groepje? Hmmm. Wat kon ik zeggen? Dit was gewoon niet wat ik verwacht had.

"Nou." Mevrouw Canabella stond op en nam het woord.

"Welkom bij onze eerste groepstherapie sessie! Ik wil dat jullie je zo even voor stellen aan elkaar en dan geef ik jullie de dagboeken die jullie moeten bijhouden voor deze sessies. Als ik dat gedaan heb zal ik terug gaan naar mijn kantoor en jullie alleen laten. Als iemand me nodig heeft kunnen je me daar vinden, oké?"

Er werd wat geknikt dus wees mevrouw Canabella het meisje met het knalrode haar aan om zich voor te stellen.

"Hee allemaal! Ik ben Megan Ridler!"

Ze gaf ons allemaal een heel hartelijke glimlach terwijl ze mij extra blij aankeek. Ik lachte vriendelijk terug. Wow, ik zat hier hoe lang? Drie minuten of zo? En het zag er nu al uit dat mensen me mochten. Misschien zou ik nog wel vrienden maken door dit "therapie groepje". Tevreden met dit idee lette ik weer op het tafereel dat voor me plaats vond.

"Megan zit hier al langer op school en is bij mij terecht gekomen, omdat ze zo af en toe last heeft van woede aanvallen."

Ik gaapte mevrouw Canabella aan. Wat? Had dit vriendelijke uitziende meisje last van woede aanvallen? Oké, nu maar afwachten wat de rest dan wel niet is. Zou de blonde jongen dan soms een massa moordenaar zijn? Ik onderdrukte een lachje toen ik de kring rond keek. Zo te zien was ik niet de enige die verbaasd was door mevrouw Canabella's toevoeging.

Het meisje met de lange bruine vlecht was gestopt met haar nagels vijlen en staarde Megan met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan. De jongen met het zwarte haar naast me fronste zijn wenkbrauwen en keek spottend naar Megan. Zo te zien geloofde hij er ook niets van.

De blonde jongen bleef redelijk kalm en glimlachte nog even vriendelijk als net. Even viel er een ongemakkelijke stilte waarin de blonde jongen nog even kuchte.

"Oké, laten we verder gaan." Mevrouw Canabella wees de blonde jongen aan die langzaam van zijn stoel op stond en ons allemaal even aankeek voor hij zich voorstelde.

"Hey, ik ben Alain Livingstone en voor dat mevrouw Canabella het zegt doe ik het maar, ik heb -volgens alle gekken hier..mompelde hij er achteraan- Schizofrenie." Even werd Alain verbijsterd aangekeken. Gelukkig was ik zo te zien niet de enige die geen flauw idee had wat het was.

Alain barstte in lachen uit toen hij onze gezichten zag.

"Het wordt ook wel "een gespleten geest genoemd". Het houd in dat ik minder goed presteer dan de gemiddelde leerling en dat ik vaak gebrek heb aan concentratie en last heb van slaap problemen, maar ik denk dat wel meer mensen dat hier hebben dus zou dat betekenen dat we allemaal Schizofrenie zouden hebben."

Hij keek ons allemaal grijnzend aan en knipoogde even naar me toen hij mijn blik ving. Ik werd rood en staarde gelijk naar de grond. Dit ging goed joh... Wat een sarcasme..

"Dankjewel Alain, voor je geweldige verwoording van je aandoening."

Alain maakte nog even een buiginkje voordat hij weer breed grijzend op zijn stoel neer zakte.

"Dan is het nu mijn beurt" hoorde ik zachtjes van de stoel naast me. De jongen met het zwarte haar stond elegant op en keek de groep even zwijgend aan voor hij begon te praten.

"Hallo, ik ben Blake Finey en ik zit hier nog niet zo lang op school dus ken ik nog niet veel mensen. Leuk om jullie te ontmoeten." Hij glimlachte vriendelijk naar ons en ik zag dat hij een mooie rij witte tanden had. Ik mocht Blake wel. Hij leek me aardig net zoals Alain, maar hij was een heel ander type.

"Blake heeft last van Obsessieve-compulsieve stoornissen, maar sinds hij al een paar maanden bij mij in therapie is gaat het steeds en steeds beter hè, Blake?"

"Gelukkig wel ja!" Ook mevrouw Canabella ontving een prachtig stralende glimlach van Blake.

Ik wist niet wat ik van mijn groepsgenoten moest denken. Waren ze echt allemaal zo aardig of zouden ze me aanvallen zodra mevrouw Canabella het lokaal verliet?

Ik voelde een por in mijn zij en realiseerde me dat Blake alweer was gaan zitten en dat het nu mijn beurt was. Ik stond op en zag dat Alain me bemoedigend toeknikte. Ik rechtte mijn rug en deed mijn zegje.

"Hee iedereen! Ik ben Jessamine Altwood en ik zit in deze groep omdat ik in mijn verleden problemen heb gehad en hier nu door middel van therapie van af probeer te komen en herhaling te voorkomen."

Mevrouw Canabella knikte. Blijkbaar had ze aan mijn situatie niks toe te voegen. De groep staarde me bekritiserend aan. Blake keek een beetje geamuseerd, Alain keek me aan met een*zeg gerust* aantrekkelijke glimlach, Megan liet niet een echte glimlach zien, maar haar ogen fonkelden een beetje. De enige die totaal niet geïnteresseerd leek was het meisje met de lange bruine paardenstaart. Ze keek me met een verveelde blik aan alsof ik totaal niet belangrijk was voor deze groep.

Oké, misschien was ik inderdaad wel nutteloos hiervoor, maar moest ze het dan ook echt op zo'n manier laten zien? Ik schuifelde een beetje met mijn voeten en ging toen snel zitten, omdat het leek dat ik gelukkig niets meer hoefde te vertellen van mevrouw Canabella.

"En nu, last but not least." Mevrouw Canabella gebaarde naar het meisje met de bruine paardenstaart die haar met een perfect geepileerde omhoog getrokken wenkbrauw aankeek.

Het meisje bleef zitten en keek mevrouw Canabella aan en zij keek terug. Zo keken ze elkaar eventjes aan totdat mevrouw Canabella begon te gebaren dat ze naar voren moest komen. Ik hoorde haar zuchten en zag haar met haar ogen rollen toen ze op stond. Ze liep op een deftige manier naar mevrouw Canabella. Mevrouw Canabella pakte haar frêle schouders vast en vroeg haar om zichzelf voor te stellen.

Even leek ik een blik van angst te bespeuren in het gezicht van het meisje. Haar ogen schoten schichtig door de kamer heen en keken zo nu en dan iemand aan die in de kring zat. Ze opende haar mond om iets te zeggen, maar deed hem toen weer snel dicht alsof ze zich bedacht had over wat ze wilde gaan zeggen.

"En het ging de laatste tijd nog wel zo goed..." Hoorde ik mevrouw Canabella mompelen.

"Dan doe ik het maar hè!" Ze kneep het meisje in haar schouders terwijl ze zachtjes knikte.

"Dit is Eleanore Summerset. Eleanore heeft een zeer zware vorm van verlegenheid door iets wat ze in het verleden heeft meegemaakt. Ze heeft grote problemen met praten in groepen en voelt zich snel ongemakkelijk, maar dat hadden jullie vast wel gemerkt."

Iedereen zweeg en keek van mevrouw Canabella naar Eleanore. Niemand wist wat gepast was om te zeggen of vond het waarschijnlijk gewoon beter om niets te zeggen. Misschien was dit de wraak van de rest omdat Eleanore zich eerst zo ongeïnteresseerd gedroeg. Eleanore bleef maar naar haar voeten kijken alsof ze gewoon wilde vergeten dat er een groep mensen voor haar zat. Aan de ene kant was het ook goed te begrijpen door alle starende blikken die haar kant op gingen. Ik kon het haar niet kwalijk nemen. In haar situatie had ik vast hetzelfde gedaan.

Mevrouw Canabella fluisterde wat in Eleanore's oor. Ze knikte lichtjes en vloog als een speer weer terug naar haar stoel, pakte haar nagelvijl en begon weer intensief te vijlen. Mevrouw Canabella hoestte even om de aandacht weer op zichzelf te laten richten. Het werkte, want binnen een paar seconden had mevrouw Canabella weer volledige aandacht.

"Zo, nu kennen jullie elkaar een beetje. Dan is het nu tijd voor de dagboeken."

Ze liep naar het houten bureau dat een paar meter van de kring af stond. Ze bukte zich en pakte een modieuze designer tas van de grond, begon er in te grabbelen en haalde er toen een stapeltje rood fluweel uitziende boekjes uit. Ze kwam weer naar ons toe en gaf aan ieder van ons eentje. Ik bekeek het boekje eens goed. Het was bekleed met een mooie felrode stof die lekker zacht aanvoelde als je er met je handen overheen ging. Aan de zijkant zat een klein slot met een sleuteltje eraan. Dit moest vast nieuwsgierige geesten ervan weerhouden om te kijken wat er zich achter de mooie kaft bevond.

Ik klikte het slot open en bladerde door het boek heen. Alle pagina's waren nog helemaal blanco behalve de voorste pagina. Links onderin de pagina had mevrouw Canabella iets met een heel klein handschrift gekrabbeld. Ik duwde het boek dichter naar mijn gezicht toe om het eens beter te bekijken, maar voordat ik dat kon doen klapte iemand met een doffe klap mijn boek dicht.

"Zo, ze is weg. Ga je mee of hoe zit het?"

Ik keek recht in de chocolade bruine ogen van Alain. Ik rook zijn adem die lichtjes naar pepermunt rook. Terwijl ik nog helemaal verbaasd door de plotselinge nabijheid van Alain was, vroeg hij gelijk alweer of ik met hem mee er vandoor ging.

"H... hoezo er vandoor?"

"Nou cannelloni was eindelijk uitgepraat dus dacht ik dat het er wel weer opzat voor vandaag. En trouwens, we kunnen veel beter lol hebben buiten dit saaie klas lokaal toch?"

Dat kon ik niet ontkennen. Dit lokaal was inderdaad oersaai en ik vroeg me al af of het wel zo veel verschil maakte of ik nu hier vrienden probeerde te maken of hier buiten. Waarschijnlijk niet veel. Alleen wat als mevrouw Canabella terug zou komen en zou merken dat we weg waren? Ik wilde niet nog meer problemen dan ik al had.

"En wat als mevrouw Canabella het merkt?"

"Ach die merkt niks. Ze zit denk ik haar dagelijkse series te kijken op haar kantoortje ofzo. Ze heeft het vast veel drukker met of dokter Zayne nu eindelijk zuster Betty gaat kussen dan met een stel tieners die hier beneden zogenaamd leuke gesprekken moeten voeren."

Ik gniffelde een beetje.

"Waarom ook niet."

Alain glimlachte naar me en ging weer recht overeind staan. Ik stond op en stopte mijn dagboek in mijn schooltas die ik van de grond pakte en over mijn schouder hing. Ik lachte naar Alain en keek hoe hij nonchalant zijn rugzak omhing en naast me kwam staan. Hij was ongeveer een kop groter dan ik en zag er gelijk veel volwassener uit dan ik hem al had ingeschat toen hij op zijn stoel zat. Hij zag mijn blik, grinnikte en stak zijn arm uit.

"Nou mevrouw Altwood, heeft u zin in een avontuur?"

Dit was mijn kans om vrienden te maken. Vrienden die ik nog nooit gehad heb. Vrienden die net zo waren als ik. Ik wilde het zo graag. Eindelijk het gevoel dat iemand me zou begrijpen. Zou weten wat ik werkelijk doormaak. Ik haakte mijn arm door die van Alain.

"Ja, ik ben klaar voor het avontuur."

Alain knikte naar me.

"Nou, au revoir! Jessamine Jones en ik gaan opzoek naar de verloren schatten in de stad."

Lachend liep ik verder met Alain totdat iemand iets zei.

"Ik weet niet of dit wel zo verstandig is." Blake deed voor het eerst sinds zijn voorstelling zijn mond weer open.

"Misschien komt Canabella wel terug en dan? Wat moeten wij dan zeggen? Toegeven dat jullie ervandoor zijn gegaan?"

Alain stopte met lopen waardoor ik teruggetrokken werd omdat hij ineens gestopt was terwijl ik nog vrolijk aan het doormarcheren was.

"Zou je kunnen doen." Was het simpele antwoord van Alain. "Ja, dat is waar, maar is het verstandig?"

"Ik ga me niet laten ompraten door zo'n stom geneuzel. Als ik iets wil doen beslis ik zelf wel of dat verstandig is."

"Maar overzie je ook de consequenties die jouw acties hebben voor anderen?"

Alain's spieren spanden zich aan onder mijn arm.

"O dus jij gaat me hier zitten vertellen wat ik moet gaan doen, want dat zou beter zijn voor anderen?"

Alain draaide zich naar Blake om waardoor mijn arm uit die van hem viel en nu slap langs mijn lichaam hing. Ik wist dat Blake gelijk had. Waarom wilde ik weg? Wilde ik zo graag vrienden hebben?

"Ik neem verantwoordelijkheid voor mijn daden, als anderen vrijwillig meedoen moeten zij dat ook doen."

Blake zuchtte.

"Het ziet ernaar uit dat je niet om te praten bent hè? Dan zit er nog maar een ding op."

Blake stond op van zijn stoel. Hees zijn rugzak over zijn schouder en liep naar Alain en mij toe.

"Komen jullie nog?" Vroeg hij aan de rest.


End file.
